


crash into me

by stormsandlightning



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mostly porn, a little plot, but josie is there to pick up the pieces, landon is horrible in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandlightning/pseuds/stormsandlightning
Summary: Really, it’s all Lizzie’s fault. Everything that happens that night and everything that happens afterwards only happens because of Lizzie.She’s the one who insists that they need a “spectacular girls’ night in” to commiserate (Josie heard her say celebrate under her breath) Hope’s and Landon’s breakup. She’s also the one who falls asleep after an hour and half a bottle of champagne.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set some time after the twins turn eighteen

Really, it’s all Lizzie’s fault. Everything that happens that night and everything that happens afterwards only happens because of Lizzie. 

She’s the one who insists that they need a “spectacular girls’ night in” to commiserate (Josie heard her say celebrate under her breath) Hope’s and Landon’s breakup. She’s also the one who falls asleep after an hour and half a bottle of champagne. 

That leaves Hope and Josie to watch romantic comedies and commiserate. Which is awkward for so, so many reasons. Mostly because they both normally make a wide berth around the subject of Landon and now it's the main topic of tonight.

Josie might be drinking a little too much as a result. This may also be because Lizzie acquired very good champagne from somewhere and it flows down Josie's throat with every sip. She feels warm and liquid and Hope only inches away is only enhancing the feeling. 

Still, it mostly goes fine. At first at least. They’re well into their second bottle when it starts going wrong. When they’ve moved on from general bitching about Landon and his penchant for running away and leaving the world behind in ruins. 

When Hope mutters something about his constant complaints of sex and her lack of orgasms, Josie bites down on her lower lip. She shouldn’t say anything. This is none of her business. Hope doesn't want to compare notes with the ex-girlfriend of the guy who was supposed to be her epic love. But then Hope says something about how it’s probably her own fault, anyway. 

Josie bursts into laughter. 

It’s not purposeful. At all. It’s just a ridiculous idea that Hope would ever think that this has anything to do with her. 

Hope glares at her, but Josie can see the hurt mixed into her gaze. They don’t talk like this very often. Almost never. Hope is cautious, all the time. Laughing isn’t an appropriate reaction to her opening up. 

She reaches out to cover Hope’s hand with her own. “I’m sorry, babe, really, I’m not, it’s not what you think.”

“So you’re not laughing at me?” Hope sounds defiant, but Josie knows her. Knows that she’s defensive and vulnerable. Can tell by the way she isn’t quite meeting Josie’s gaze. 

“I’m not laughing at you,” she traces her fingers over Hope’s hand, down to her wrist. She can feel Hope’s pulse beating. “I promise.”

Hope’s face is still cautious, but her posture relaxes. She trusts Josie, Josie knows that. Hope’s trust is far too valuable to be squandered like this. She has to explain. 

“I was just,” Josie halts for a second, because there’s not really a good way to say this nicely. She shouldn’t have laughed. “Look, I know the post Malivore love triangle is not our favorite topic to talk about, but just believe me when I say that this has nothing to do with you. Nothing.”

Hope scrutinises her. “I thought you guys didn’t have sex.”

Josie silently curses her rampant alcohol consumption and her lack of impulse control. “We didn’t. But there may have been some sex-adjacent stuff.”

“And?” Hope prompts. 

Maybe Josie will spend the rest of her life with a silencing spell on herself. That would be good. “What do you want me to say, Hope? It was bad. No orgasms, awkward fumbling, bad kind of bad.” She breathes out, meets Hope’s gaze. This has already been weird enough. “Look, I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m sorry. But the idea that any problems you had in this regard with Landon were your fault is just ridiculous.”

Hope’s not really replying, but she’s also not running away. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth. Josie halts her mind from going _places._ Talking about sex with Hope is a horrible idea. She needs to end this conversation as fast as possible. Otherwise, she's going to do something very stupid. She breathes out in an attempt to calm her raging heartbeat down . She's just going to say something nice. Normal. Friendly. "I'm sorry." That's a good start. "I just don't want you to think that this reflects on you or on sex in general in any way."  


Josie falls back against the pillows. "Also, please give me a warning if you guys get back together so I can switch back to Mystic Falls High and not have to face the awkwardness of being that friend who badmouthed your ex."   


Hope laughs at that, the kind of rich, beautiful sound that fills the room. "I don't think there's much chance of that."

The movie changes and Josie takes the very welcome opportunity to change the subject. 

It comes up again when they’re almost asleep. Josie is comfortable. The alcohol has made her limbs heavy and her very own heat furnace is curled up on top of her. Hope shifts, her nose bumping against the line of Josie’s neck. “Jo?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise it wasn’t me?” Her voice sounds shaky, filled with self doubt. 

Through her drunken haze, it takes her a minute until she remembers what Hope is talking about. Her arms instantly wrap tighter around Hope. She’s going to discreetly jinx Landon tomorrow. Just because.

“Promise.”

Hope still feels a little shaken up in her arms. Josie is still well beyond drunk. Something in that combination of things makes her say it. “You want me to prove it?” 

For a moment, her heart almost stops beating. Boundaries. She’s just crossed so many. That was a fucking stupid. Hope laughs, pressing a kiss against Josie’s neck. “Confident, Saltzman.” 

But she’s smiling now. Josie can see that in the dim light filtering in through the window. She files it as a victory.   
  


Josie forgets about it as the weeks go by. Until she's reminded.  


They’re watching the Great British Bake Off, because it was Hope’s night to choose, when she’s reminded of why she shouldn’t be drinking when Hope is around. 

“Did you mean it?” Hope says. 

Josie’s about to confirm that yes, the cake looks delicious and the judges are obviously wrong, which is what she had previously been talking about, when she notices Hope’s posture. Hope is staring straight ahead at the TV and there's a tightness to her shoulders that makes Josie want to offer a massage. 

“Did I mean what?”

Hope is blushing. Josie can see it. She watches the red spread across Hope’s skin. She needs to stop getting distracted like this.

Next to her. Hope shifts so she can look Josie in the eye. Hope’s eyes are blue and piercing. Her expression looks a lot like it does when she’s about to fight one of Malivore’s monsters. Josie is suddenly certain that this is in fact not at all about the Great British Bake Off. 

She exhales slowly. “Hope?”

“When you offered to prove it.”

  
Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Fuck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Several seconds pass and Josie just  _ stares _ , like she has nothing better to do. Did she mean it? No. Not really. She certainly wasn’t expecting Hope to take her up on it. 

She’s been very careful over the years to firmly lock any  _ thoughts _ she might have about Hope into a tightly sealed box.

The box is suddenly wide open. 

Hope’s looking at her and Josie realises she hasn’t answered. 

“Actually, nevermind.” Hope looks like she’s about to run from the room. Knowing her, she’s probably going to disappear to New Orleans or something. 

Josie stops her. “The only reason I didn’t really mean it was because I didn’t think you had any interest in taking me up on it.” 

“What if I did?”

“You know that half the school would be more than willing to show you anything you want to know.”

“I’m not asking half the school.” Hope’s voice is tense. Cautious. Her walls are going back up, Josie can tell. 

This could go horribly wrong. But Josie’s always had a penchant for playing with fire. “My offer stands,” she says.

The room feels heavy and filled with tension. The kind of tension that’s very dangerous and far too exhilarating. 

Hope’s looking at Josie. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s not saying anything. 

Josie’s brain is filled with all kinds of images and ideas. 

Pushing Hope back into the pillows and kissing her properly. 

Climbing off the bed and getting on her knees. 

She wonders what Hope looks like when she comes. What she sounds like. If she’s loud or if she’s quiet. 

Searing heat soars through her. 

When there’s urgent knocking on the door, she’s not sure whether to be angry or relieved. It’s one of the fifth-graders. There’s a monster.

Hope gets to her feet, rolling her shoulders. “Back to business.” Josie stares. Is she allowed to stare? Maybe. Probably. Focus, Josette, she reminds herself. There’s a monster.

Focus becomes exceedingly hard over the next week. 

They don’t continue their conversation, but it’s suddenly become all Josie can think about. Everything turns into a distraction. 

It’s like a dam in her mind has broken. 

She seriously considers asking Hope to wear turtlenecks to class. Maybe they’d hide the long, elegant line of Hope’s neck. That might help. 

Of course, then there’d still be Hope’s hand, adorned with rings and flowing through the air when she performs spells. 

And Hope’s lips, plump, pretty pink and so very kissable. 

Her only solace is that she appears to not be totally alone in this. 

Hope screws up the spell they were supposed to be practising in class while Josie is siphoning from her. Which is maybe, possibly, slightly Josie’s fault for tracing patterns on Hope’s palm. 

Even Lizzie notices. She elbows Josie as they walk through the hallways. “Was Hope just staring at your ass?”

Josie shakes her head. “Don’t be silly, Lizzie.”

Lizzie gives her what Josie can only describe as a look, but doesn’t say anything else. 

“We never got to finish our conversation last week,” Hope says, two days later. 

They’re at breakfast. 

Josie almost chokes on a piece of orange. She does not do that. She has some semblance of calm and dignity she’d like to keep. “We should maybe change that,” she says. 

Hope nods. “Tonight?”

Lizzie collapses into the chair next to them. “We need a more extensive smoothie selection at this school. What are you talking about?”

“We’re planning a movie night for tonight,” Josie replies. Hope sends her a  _ what the hell are you doing  _ glare. So maybe Josie hasn’t been the only one affected by the last week. 

Josie just has better intel on Lizzie’s plans. “While that sounds delightful, I have a date with M.G. tonight.”

“Who said you were invited, Lizzie?” Hope’s not normally this snarky. Josie gulps down a large sip of coffee before she does something stupid like grin. 

“Common sense and decency,” Lizzie replies, obviously not the least bit offended. “Never mind the pleasure of my company.”

It doesn’t quite go to plan. Not much ever seems to in their lives. Hope’s not at dinner and since Dad isn’t, either, Josie suspects that there’s probably a monster abound somewhere. 

Josie contemplates just going to her own room. 

She could do that. It might be smart to do that because she doesn’t even know what’s happening on the monster front. But if Hope wasn’t at dinner, that means she hasn’t eaten anything. 

So at the end of the day, Josie makes her way into the kitchen. She makes sandwiches and finds the brownies Hope made and hid last weekend. She adds fruit too, after some further contemplation, and levitates an entire tray up to Hope’s room. 

Once she’s there, she arranges the food and looks around. She can leave. She should leave, probably. Just hanging out here would be weird. Hope’s going to be exhausted when she gets back. 

Before she can decide, the door flies open and Hope marches in, pulling her shirt over her head and slamming the door closed behind her. Which leaves her in nothing but a black sports bra. A tight black sports bra. 

Which is fine. Of course. Hope can wear whatever she wants. 

This way, there’s just a lot of skin on display. Pale, pretty skin that Josie kind of wants to put her mouth on. 

“Jo?” Hope exclaims. She makes no move to cover up. Josie forces her eyes upwards and watches realisation set in. “Fuck,” Hope says, “we were supposed to meet. I forgot.” She gestures outside, towards the grounds. “There was a troll attack. I’m so sorry.”

Josie shakes her head to stop Hope. “It’s fine, I promise. I thought there might be something like that going on. I just figured you hadn’t had time to eat yet.”

She gestures towards the food and watches the smile that takes over Hope’s face. “Thank you.”

For a minute, it’s a little awkward, both of them just standing there. “I should go,” Josie says. 

Hope nods. “I should go shower.” 

Josie tries very hard not to blush. They kind of bypass each other, Hope on the way to her bathroom, Josie on the way to the door. 

She’s almost there when Hope’s voice stops her. “You can stay if you want to.” Josie turns around. 

“I don’t mean, just in case you don’t have other plans. I probably can’t eat all of this alone.”

Josie breathes out. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
